1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone and, more particularly, to a user changeable cover for a mobile phone.
2. Prior Art
Many different covering devices are known in the mobile phone art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,792 discloses a water exposure protected mobile radio communication device where the electronic components within the phones housing are protected by absorbent packing disposed around the keys. Cellular telephones typically include a housing having a front cover and a back cover. The front cover generally includes the user interface, such as a keypad, microphone, speaker, keypad and display. The typical scheme where there is a front and back cover makes it difficult to accommodate fasteners in the event the cover is to be user changeable. In addition, when there is a desire to seal between a front and rear cover, the seal becomes large and requires multiple fasteners to effectively maintain the seal against water or moisture. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a user changeable cover for a mobile phone which is easily changed and can easily accommodate waterproofing.